fireemblemroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Base Stats Characters start with 17 HP, and 5 in every other stat. At character creation, you need to choose one stat for each of the following: Primary Favored, Secondary Favored, Primary Unfavored, and Secondary Unfavored. You cannot select the same stat for two or more of these. *'Primary Favored:' +3 to the stat. *'Secondary Favored: '+2 to the stat. *'Primary Unfavored:' -2 to the stat. *'Secondary Unfavored:' -1 to that stat. The final stats obtained from the Favored and Unfavored Stats are your character's base stats. Your base Movement, from the Recruit class, will be 5. Furthermore, the stat bonus from Favored and Unfavored stats applies to your characters' max stats for whatever class they are in, as well. If your Favored Stat has a maximum of 40, then your characters' maximum will be 43, for example. This does not apply if Health is selected for a favored or unfavored stat. Stat Growths At character creation, you have 330 points to assign to stat growths. Each stat can have a minimum of 10 points assigned, and a maximum of 70. Your Health stat has a minimum of 40 points, and a maximum of 100 points. You can only assign points to Health, Strength, Magic, Speed, Skill, Luck, Defense, and Resistance. When leveling up, you roll a 100-sided die for each stat. If the result is EQUAL TO OR LESS THAN your Stat Growth + the Class stat growth, that stat gains a permanent +1, unless already at the maximum. If only one stat is increased in a level up, your primary favored stat also gains +1. If no stats are increased at level up, your primary and secondary favored stats gain +1. If your base Growth Rate + your Class Growth Rate is greater than 100%, subtract 100% from it. You gain a guaranteed +1 to that stat at level up, and a further +1 if you roll 100-sided die and get equal to or less than the new result. If your base Growth Rate + your Class Growth Rate is greater than 200%, act as if it were greater than 100%, except subtract 200% from it and gain a guaranteed +2 to that stat at level up. Your base Growth Rate + your Class Growth Rate is capped at 255%. Additional Info You require height, weight, gender, and a name for your character. A picture is also recommended. Your character is human, unless they are a manekete or taguel, which requires admin approval. You also start with 1,000 Gold, 0/100 EXP, and at Level 1 in the Recruit class, with the Underdog skill, as well as a weapon based off of what Weapon Class you selected for your Recruit class, as well as a Vulnerary. *'Sword:' Bronze Sword, Rank E Sword, 50/50 Uses, 3 Might, 100% Hit, 0% Critical, 1 Range, 350 Worth (Sell Price: 175) *'Axe:' Bronze Axe, Rank E Axe, 50/50 Uses, 4 Might, 80% Hit, 0% Critical, 1 Range, 400 Worth (Sell Price: 200) *'Lance:' Bronze Lance, Rank E Lance, 50/50 Uses, 3 Might, 90% Hit, 0% Critical, 1 Range, 350 Worth (Sell Price: 175) *'Bow:' Bronze Bow, Rank E Bow, 50/50 Uses, 3 Might, 90% Hit, 0% Critical, 2 Range, Effective VS Flying, 350 Worth (Sell Price: 175) *'Staff:' Heal, Rank E Staff, 30/30 Uses, 1 Range, Heals MAG+5 HP to an ally, gain 17 EXP on use, 600 Worth (Sell Price: 300) *'Tomes:' Pick one: **Fire, Rank E Tome, 45/45 Uses, 2 Might, 90% Hit, 0% Critical, 1-2 Range, 540 Worth (Sell Price: 260) **Thunder, Rank E Tome, 45/45 Uses, 3 Might, 80% Hit, 5% Critical, 1-2 Range, 630 Worth (Sell Price: 315) **Wind, Rank E Tome, 45/45 Uses, 1 Might, 100% Hit, 0% Critical, 1-2 Range, Effective VS Flying, 450 Worth (Sell Price: 225) *'Beaststone (Admin Approval Only):' Beaststone, Rank - Beaststone, 50/50 Uses, 6 Might, 80 Hit, 0 Critical, 1 Range, Taguel Only, Grants STR+3 SKL+5 SPD+5 LCK+4 DEF+1 when equipped, 2,000 Worth (Sell Price: 1,000) *'Dragonstone (Admin Approval Only):' Dragonstone, Rank - Dragonstone, 50/50 Uses, 8 Might, 80 Hit, 0 Critical, 1-2 Range, Manakete Only, Grants STSR+8, MAG+5, SKL+3, SPD+2, DEF+10, RES+7 when equipped, 2,300 Worth (Sell Price: 1,150) *'Vulnerary:' 3/3 Uses, Restores 10 HP on use, 300 Worth (Sell Price: 150) Inventory and Skills You can only have a maximum of five items in battle, and you may only have five skills in battle. You can have an unlimited number of both, but can only use up to a maximum of five of each per battle. You cannot change skills during a battle. To change items, either Trade them to other characters or access the Convoy whilst being adjacent or paired up with a character of the Lord class, using the appropriate action. Note that weapons or items that give a bonus will only do so when Equipped. You cannot equip an item that your character and/or class cannot use. Category:Game System